Episode 104
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 105|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:55:48 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Tony Guests: Intro Matt "I created the essence of TalkRadar. Gong, fart noises, and Baker Street" Closing Song Content Covered *Black Friday *Paul Walker 2 FAST 2 CRASH *MItch saw Frozen Questions *The future of gameplay elements? **Matt "The worse parts." *Why is RA community turning into sharks? *Accidentally see persons genitals? *Wii U almost out for a year, speculate what environment would look like? **Matt "Finite amount of minerals for a videogame. Especially a Wii U one." *Does your house have stairs? *How many earths until Road Warrios? *What prompted Matt to shave? *What fictional animal the most delicious? **Matt (Off T "I fuck Hot Dog Princess.") *Favorite fictional power armor? *How long did it take you decide the worse game you ever played? **Matt - Alone in the Dark Wii **Mitch - Legacy of Goku *Collary preferred Apocalypse? *XB1 vs PS4 again? **Kate Fuck you Jake **Matt Fuck you. **Mitch OUYA! **Kate NVIDIA SHIELD! *Brick or Jagged rock? (Hosts to Richard NO MORE QUESTIONS) Notable Facts *Mitch brings up Kill-la-Kill (animu counter) Funny Stories and Quotes Kate *What is going on? I never thought I would be on BBC 4. *I had a stupid dream I won an emmy. I usually don't dream success because my subconciousnes knos better. I won for best coffee bitch. I was upset because I couldn't be there. I woke up and I hate myself. **Matt "Most British dream ever." *My room looks like Sonic 2 on Mega Drive. *Saturn sucked. *Nintendo hasn't made a normal controller since Super Nintendo. The N64 is for 3 handed Japs. *Black Friday is getting popular in Canada. **Matt "How would you know of children being trampled to death? I want to see them thin each other out. Now Thanksgiving." *I confronted a fat Italian in a catsuit. *Rosalina Biker outfit the only good thing of Mario Kart Wii. **Matt "That looks like a spare tire vagina." *What's coming out on Wii U? Nothing. *How much potential of rule 34? (Frozen) **Mitch "The most potential." *Good I like to fap to this. *Speaking of racism I saw a TV Guide at Wal-Mart of a black guy with the title Almost Human. *I have black neighbors and I worry that they will hear what I say at videogames *I bought a Wii U so I'm not above wasting money. *The Agent Under Fire game is the couple of faggot assassins. *Austin Powers trilogy. The first 2 parodies James Bond movies, and the 3rd parodied Austin Powers. **Matt "Fuck this I'm gonna get me a sausage and some shit." *The minor assault why don't you marry it? *I saw a little kids balls. **Mitch "Your going to jail." **Kate "The dad looked like Trevor from GTA V. I'm going to school and I have to live with it." *I will rape somebody. What is wrong with my life? *We have a real website and stuff. Matt *(Genesis) When Phil Collins broke away it wasn't the same. *I had a friend that said if I didn't apologize to Nintendo I couldn't play his system. So I didn't. *Let's talk about the 2 Fast 2 Furious guy that died and the driver no one cares about. **Kate He died in a car crash, that's funny. **Tony I thought Paul Walker was going to be in Walking Dead **Kate Is he in a better place? **Matt Flaming car wreck for all of eternity. *It's called BijaDaGaems *My mom said Christ this is boring. I went to a building museum with Dadslapper. **Tony "You went to Lego Land? **Matt "My dad wants to go to Lego Land." *I like D.C. because of a lot of black people. *Manime? *Will senpai notice you? *We're 90% shit. I'm a real person damn it. Cybernetic Fedoras. Brony Friendzony **Kate "Shut the fuck up you black motherfucker." *Jim Sterline covered the DLC microtransactions. *The Kinect can read your dick. **Mitch "Why would it be on Kinect?" **Matt "Penis." *Are you fucking out of your mind Jake? *10, or 11 I was taking a poo by a locker. Staring ahead in the gap ahead and going poopies, a twig and berries went by. *I see dicks everyday. *Alex Cabral I miss him and his penis. He has a big dingus. **Kate "We need to refer to the penis length." (Dick length callback art) **Tony "No." (Big dick guy shame) *It spirals out like a plunger. Tony? *If you're savy, you can listen to us live record on different barges in the ocean. Mitch *I saw Ronnie Wilson tear up the Presidential Garden **Matt "No." *Dark gritty reboot of Parappa the Rappa. *The Worlds End With You on Wii U. *Money to shell out Ghost Trick HD on Wii U. *I bought a 2DS for my sister. I paid $100. **Matt "Gross." *Fuck this I'm gonna shave my Taliban beard." *I would bounce inside Bouncy House Princess. **Matt "I'd tell him to check his priviledge. but he got a Priviledge Bingo. Tony *We got someone so Black and so British. *They won't do it because it makes sense (Nintendo) *I saw my friends balls when he fucked his girlfriend. *At 16 I saw a couple have sex up against a wall. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 105|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:Kate Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Tony